The Hunter & The Monster
by Sammiekinz09
Summary: Sakura was one of the best hunters there could be, Her biggest mission was posing as a demon at a Yokai High School were all kinds of demons went. To find and kill the man that murdered her family in cold blood. Little did she know she would be getting help from one of the guys at her new school, Sasuke Uchiha a half dragon and Human th have a deep secret about each other


**A/N**:I DO NOT own any naruto this is a fancittion I wrote it is a Saku/Sasu Naru/Hina love don't like then read another faniction :p

**Title: The Hunter & The Monster**

**Author: Sammiekinz09**

**Rating: M**

**Prompt: Bondage, Missionary, etc. **

**Summary: Sakura was one of the best hunters there could be, Her biggest mission was posing as a demon at a Yokai High School were all kinds of demons went. To find and kill the man that murdered her family in cold blood. Little did she know she would be getting help from one of the guys at her new school, Sasuke Uchiha a half dragon and Human demon. Both have a deep secret about each other and an old memory they both forgot until they realize that they are connected to each other in more than one way.**

**=XXX=**

_Let the rain fall down and cover my fearful tear's._

_._

_._

_._

_Let the rain wash away my sanity _

_._

_._

_._

_Ive come to find my new purpose in life_

_._

_._

_._

_As fate made a new path for me._

_._

_._

_._

_Demons, Human's we are all the same we are HUNTERS_

_**=XXX=**_

_**T**__h__**e**____**H**__u__**n**__te__**r **__**& **__T__**h**__e __**M**__o__**n**__s__**t**__e__**r**_

I was only a child then innocent and happy. I remember that horrific night of the bone chilling wind in the dismal night sky, that was when I saw my family murdered in cold blood with soulless eyes and stone body, they were gone and everything had change that moment in my life, To take over where my family left off. I was determined to take revenge and become strong then anyone even strong then my parents. It has been ten years since then of my parent's death, with the help of my sensei I out ranked my mother and father as a hunter and I was able to start my mission on the one who killed them.

It was the end of summer break as everyone was getting back to the usual schedule of school even demon teens and teacher's had to get back. Unknowing to most students and teachers that their school was being watched over by demon hunters one was posing as a student and another as a teacher both were new the young girl was Sakura she was about 17 years old she was short for her height for she was only 5'2'' her hair color was pink as it was long in the back as it was cut shorter in the front to frame her face. Her eyes were a pure emerald green. Sakura was stronger than she looked and she was well crafted to use many different weapons on hand, her favorite was her katana she had hidden well. one of her deep secrets was in her eyes one of her eye's had a unique power to find and tell the differences in a demons power rank. Sakura was getting for school as she was a transforming into the demon high school her mast Tsunada had already been there getting ready as a teacher in combat skills and human and demon history class. Sakura sighed as she walked into her class room she had a blue ribbon in her hair to match her school uniform she knew demon's and spell casters of all kinds were staring at her, she took a bow as she introduced herself to everyone

''Hello everyone I am Sakura Haruno it's nice too meet you all he-he''

She smiled softly to everyone with a small wave. The moment the female had enter the classroom door the attention of all the demon and monster turned towards her as whispers could be heard and soft talk about her. The classroom was small and only fit a few 30 low class demons as they kept there looks on her .All looking and staring at the girl except for one who sat back in his chair looking out the nearby window. He wore the normal school outfit for guys as it was blue dress pants and white t-shirt that was covered by a black jacket that he had left open. His hands were kept in his pockets as he sat back on the chair. On his right hand were bandages as to conceal something from the world, When the girl entered the room a minute after he would sit forward as he leaned over and sighed. Tilting his head his raven like hair which was long in the back and medium in the front just enough to cover the eyes was black. The black ends would reach above his eyes at times as his eyes were a cold dark eye's which sends chill down the eyes of who stares into them. Bringing his right hand up to his head he would run his hands through his hair as he sighed and contempt into his mind.

(spoken in his mind)''great that's just what this school needs another prissy girl for these demons to feed on...won't be seeing that girl for long.''

The male would stand to his feet as he gathered his books and bag and slowly walks towards the door. Class for him was over as he was late for his next class. Walking pass the new girl he would bump shoulders with her but as he did he would push her out of the way rudely without saying a word.

The girl's eyes looked deep into his dark ox colored eyes, she could tell this person was different from the rest of all the other demons and monster's, her eyes looked away as her hair flowed passed him she would wait till everyone left as she waited at the desk to talk to her master to give her instructions on her job. Sakura sat on top of the desk she had high knee socks on her skirt was just to her knee's her white button top was open slightly. Once her Master has shown up with the Dean of the school they had a long talk.

The dean said ''Please note i don't want anyone else to know about this that we have demon hunters in our academy it will be too much of a fuss to handle if they knew and try not to damage my school we do have some video camera so try not to get caught on them when your hunting i will have to notify the security guys so they don't leek out anything''

Tsunade smirked ''don't worry Mr. Dean meh and Sakura are well prepared for this mission to look out for those level E Vires demons''

Sakura would nodded her head as she pulled out a long circler tub that would look like for art work and pulled out her katana- Dean i have my weapon with me i know what to do and plus i learned from the best I am strong then i look i killed many level E demons that are twice my size and yours if you don't mind i need to get to my next class -she would put her katana back in the case and grabbed her books as she walked out to her next class.

The young half-breed demon walked down the narrow hall way that lead to the east wing of the school complex and as he did he went for his usual area which was the roof of the school. Making his way up the stairs his mind dragged back to the image of the new girl as he came across his eyes meeting back there and feeling something strange about her. He shrugged it as he opened the door the rooftop that was surround by a chain linked fence. Dropping his bag he walked towards the middle of the roof and stared up into the sky raising his bandaged right arm as it slowly started to unraveling a demon like dragon claw hand.

''it's your fault...your fault I am coursed like this...i will kill you someday...i will get you.'''

Shouting out into the sky the male ravaged on about his cursed arm. Slowly his head tilted down as a sad look crossed over his ice cold sapphire blue eyes and his arms crossed over his chest. Suddenly the area started to become cloudy and dark. Thunder and lightning crackled in the sky as the young male let out a tremendous roar that echo throughout the school and would cause lesser lower level demons to be stunned in terror.

''ROAAAAAAARRRR!''

**=XXX=**

Fate has a cruel joke on us

.

.

.

Love is a mystery upon the weak and wicked

.

.

.

Both human and demons are intertwined


End file.
